


The Hunger

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Reader Sins [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), F/M, Fear, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pain, Reader has female parts, Teeth, soul vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: "You met him at a lame Halloween party..."[ Brought to you by Knight-Shys on Tumblr, for NihilismPastry! ]





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/gifts).



You met him at a lame Halloween party.

 

It was the kind of party that everyone came to simply because there was alcohol and music, regardless of whether it was good or not. Everything sounded better once you were sloshed, right? There were teeming numbers of girls in costumes designed to be sexy, and guys in low-maintenance costumes. You could see a giant penis head bobbing above the crowd and you rolled your eyes. Someone had to go as a giant dick every year at these parties, it seemed.

 

He was carrying around a cheap plastic scythe and wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. It made the skeletal features look all the more… inhuman? Monstrous? What was the word you wanted to use here? Whatever it was, it made you tamp down your inhibitions with another drink of the ghastly spiked punch in the plastic cup in your hand and walk toward him.

 

The instant you got within a few feet of him, his red eyelight darted over to you, and you felt a shiver run down your spine that wasn’t totally pleasant...but not totally unpleasant, either. His sockets were hooded and shadowed so all you could see was that bit of red light. The most prominent part of his face, though, was his mouth… or, more specifically, his teeth. They looked razor sharp, like they could tear out your jugular with ease, and for some reason that turned you on… just a bit.

 

“let me guess, the store was all out of slutty maid costumes?” he asked, his voice gravelly and deep. There went another shiver down your spine.

 

You shake your head, reaching up to readjust your Princess Peach tiara, “Not really my thing.” You take another swig of your punch and wince at the flavor. You weren’t sure what alcohol they added, but whatever it was, it was strong. The juice didn’t even taste that good, like discount dollar store juice. This party sucked.

 

“this party sucks.”

 

He grabbed a cup off the table behind him, without even looking to see if it was his, and downed at least half of it with ease. You subtly glance at the floor to see if any of it drains out of him...but none does.

 

“hey.” His voice catches your attention again and your eyes dart up to meet his, a faint flush crossing your cheeks at the thought of getting caught watching for his drink to run through him. You’re not prepared for the look of hunger on his face as he eyes you up and down, eyelights focused most specifically on your chest. “wanna get outta here?”

 

Not what you were expecting him to say, but… eh. You were pleasantly buzzed, he was kinda cute (in his own weird way), and you hadn’t had sex in a while, so…

 

...why not, right?

 

“Sure, this party blows anyway.”

 

“probably not half as well as you do, huh?”

 

You chuckle to yourself as he holds out a skeletal hand, and you take a second to really look it over, noticing the pale blue strands of magic holding his phalanges together. You also noticed that they were tipped with long, sharp claws. Perfect for tearing your clothes clean off of you, perhaps. This thought sends a little thrill through you, and you waste no more time in placing your hand in his.

 

The grip he has on your hand is rough, maybe almost a little too rough, but you have little time to say anything as he begins to drag you across the house through the party. You thought to mention that he should slow down, especially after he bumped past someone hard enough that they spilled their drink all over your pretty pink gown...but you didn’t. Not even when he dragged you out of the house and down the side yard between the two houses did you say anything.

 

It wasn’t until you felt a sharp crackle of energy around your body that you released a startled yelp, but you were gone before anyone could hear it.

  
  
  


When you opened your eyes again, you found yourself in a dingy-looking bedroom. The carpets covered in filth and smattered with dried brown stains that looked suspiciously like dried blood. He had used magic… on you. That was so against the rules, and normally that kind of thing piqued your interest, but now it was sending off warning bells in your head. You turn around to see the door, an axe head buried in the wood, and you feel panic begin to claw its way out of you. You jerk on your arm to release it from his grip, but it’s iron tight around your wrist, bruising force keeping you in place.

 

“I changed my mind,” you say carefully, still pulling to try and free yourself even as he walks steadily closer to the bed. “Take me back!”

 

He throws you onto the mattress so hard that your shoulder pops, a cruel chuckle creaking its way from his ribcage. He tossed the cheapy plastic scythe prop into a corner of the room and stood at the foot of the bed, watching as you struggled to prop yourself up onto your elbows. His grin was wide, almost unnaturally so. He’d been smiling the entire time you’d talked to him, since you’ve seen him, sure, but this…

 

The way the minimal light glinted off of his fangs sent a surge of unwanted arousal through your veins.

 

“what’s this i smell…?” he asked, sounding quite smug, and your face colored when he flipped up the folds and ruffles of your dress skirt. He inhaled deeply and let out a long growling sigh, “hhhhhho yeah, i thought so…” The red of his eyelight glinted in the darkness and you suppressed a shudder as he ran a clawed fingertip across the front of your white tights.

 

“Stop--” you began, closing your legs and kicking out at him, but he just laughed. Cold, hard hands held your knees apart while he leaned down closer to your clothed cunt, close enough that you could feel the clammy warmth of his breath. So close…

 

_ Riiiip! _

 

You weren’t aware exactly when your eyes closed, but when you opened them again, you saw him...and the remains of your tights and panties hanging from his fangs.

 

Okay, that’s it, you were OUT of  here!

 

Kicking at his knee (which only served to really hurt your foot), you rolled to the side in an attempt to get off of the bed, but something thick and cold wrapped around your wrists. When you looked to see what it was, you saw a deep blue tentacle wrapped around both of your wrists, drawing them up and pinning them to the headboard.

 

“let’s get one thing straight here…” His low, guttural voice startled you and, when you looked, you saw a series of tentacles rising out of the mattress, their source what could only be described as magic, pure and simple. You never thought that your first real up-close-and-personal look at magic would be so terrifying, yet here you were. 

 

“i’m starved...and i think i’ve decided what i want.” 

 

Two more tentacles grabbed your ankles and pulled them up, forcing your knees to your chest and spreading your legs as far apart as your body could stand. You shook your head, watching on in horror as he slid his shorts down, revealing a very large, very thick looking dick. Thicker than anything you’d ever taken in your life. Tears welled in your eyes and you shook your head more fervently, opening your mouth to scream, but a fifth tentacle emerged and slid into your mouth. You tried not to gag on it, focusing on breathing through your nose even as residual magic, thick and sticky, slid down your throat. You had no choice but to swallow around it.

 

“i want you. so lay back and be a good cocksleeve and let me eat my fill.”

 

The amount of hunger in his voice was accompanied by a long, sinewy tongue sliding out of his maw, licking along the front of his teeth and coating them with saliva. You shivered, both in anticipation and in fear. You weren’t sure if he was talking about just sex anymore… he might actually try to devour you. And how would you stop him?

 

You were alone.

 

You were bound.

 

You were  _ fucked _ .

 

A startled and muffled grunt pulled from you as you felt the hot tip of his dick press against your folds roughly, searching for the entrance it was seeking. Try as you might to close your legs, the tentacles pulled them further apart. Your hips burned with pain as they pulled too far, tears running down your cheeks as he lowered a hand to spread your lips apart. The way now visible, he gave a rough thrust and slid all the way in to the base, and you screamed around your gag.

 

“thaaaaat’s it… right there,” he rumbled, pulling out a few inches, only for him to force his way back in again. There wasn’t much resistance, you realized with shame flooding you, because you were already wet. Why did you have to be turned on at a time like this? You did  _ not _ want this!

 

You clawed at the tentacles and bit down on the one in your mouth, and a spew of liquid magic ran down your throat. You gagged and choked until, left with no other option, you swallowed it, and it lit your belly on fire, kindling a warmth in you that bordered on painful arousal. Was it the magic? Did he do this??

 

Whatever it was, it turned the painful thrusts into something that pulled a huffed moan from you with each one. The tentacle regrew in your mouth, muffling your sounds, and it was only after you stopped fighting back that he pulled it from your mouth. You coughed and wheezed, excess magic dribbling down the corner of your mouth.

 

“Pl-...please, stop!” you cried out, and he lurched forward, a bony hand wrapping around your throat hard. You froze, feeling your pulse pounding against his fingertips, and his smile was cruel as he glared down at you.

 

“i said i was gonna eat my fill...so shut up and be good, cunt.”

 

The pressure was intense, not strong enough to fully cut off your airway, but you could already feel the lightheadedness begin to set in. His other hand slithered down your belly, slicing open the bodice of your dress and tearing at the ruffles until you were completely bare to him. His gaze was on your chest, saliva pooling in his jaw and dripping down over his fangs.

 

“yeah... so fuckin’ hungry… i could just eat you up.” His hand lowered to your clit and circled it roughly, and you bit your lip to try and keep your sounds at bay. “c’mon slut, let me hear you. let me hear how much your hungry little cunt loves my cock.”

 

You could feel it building, and try as you might, you felt it beginning to lap at your ankles, the waves of pleasure building and building until finally, they broke. You wailed as an intense orgasm was ripped from you, and sobbed when he continued to use your body even after you’d cum. 

 

Blood dripped from your neck and shoulders, where his clawed hand was making tracks as he held you down. He swiped a few fingers through it and went back down to circle your clit, the blood making the motions slick. Overstimulated already, you bucked, and he gave a low warning growl as his hold on your neck tightened. 

 

“gonna be so fuckin’ good, just you wait…” he chuckled, leaning forward and dragging his tongue across your breasts, cleaning off the blood. You shuddered at the slimy texture of it, closing your eyes and holding your breath as you waited for this to be over.

 

A breath was forced from you in a pained yelp when you felt needle-like fangs sink into your breast. Your gaze snapped down to where he was biting and, when he pulled away, you felt faint. There was a rather ghastly bite wound there, the flesh separating and welling up with blood. You screamed as his tongue dipped into the wound, lapping up the blood like a dog with water.

 

“ya’ taste so fuckin’ good… can’t wait for the main course.”

 

What did that mean?? Was he really going to devour you? You didn’t have much chance to ponder it when more searing pain bloomed in your shoulder, near your neck. More blood spilled down over your breasts and stomach, and he growled in satisfaction.

 

“yesssssss…” 

 

“No… n-no, please, don’t eat me!” you cry out, sobbing as you feel yet another orgasm approaching, and he pulls away, the teeth removing themselves from the wound making you feel faint.

 

He sat upright, hips still pistoning against yours, and released your neck. Immediately you gasp for breath, even though it hadn’t been limited, and the darkness that had been nipping at the edges of your vision swirl and dissipate. He raises his hand and makes a ‘come hither’ motion, curling his index finger toward himself, and suddenly all the color leaves your vision.

 

You don’t know if it’s from the blood loss, or what he’s just done, but suddenly everything is in greyscale, and there was a heart, glowing and casting a deep purple light, floating just in front of your chest. His eyelight widened and his smile grew hungrier, saliva dripping from his maw at a constant rate as he reached for it. And you weren’t sure what it was, but something in you told  you that  _ he couldn’t have it _ . 

 

You bucked and flailed as best you could in your position, screaming ‘no’ at the top of your lungs. The little heart bobbed just over your chest, nestled between your breasts, as if it were tethered there somehow… but he grabbed it, and you felt his cold, cold hands all over you in that instant.

 

He picked up the little purple heart and brought it to his smiling, fanged mouth, teeth parting and--

 

You screamed in pain, even as your cunt clenched around his still thrusting dick. The sensation of his fangs, those fangs, dripping and sharp and dangerous, tearing through your soul was one that was hard to describe. It hurt more than anything had ever hurt you before in your life, yet it was also one of the most pleasurable.

 

The second bite pulled another orgasm from you, cunt clenching rhythmically with every chewing motion he made. You could feel that separate part of your soul sliding down his invisible esophagus and into a stomach he didn’t have...or did he? You couldn’t really think about things like that right then, because he was taking another bite, and your body was overstimulated and overly-sensitized.

 

It didn’t make a sound, like biting into a crisp apple would, but there was definitely a ‘snap’ of sorts that happened whenever he bit another piece off of your soul. His free hand reached down to circle your clit roughly yet again, and your legs spasmed and your body seized as the biggest and longest orgasm yet was forcibly pulled from you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and you blacked out.

 

The last thing you remembered before you totally lost consciousness was his voice, all gravel and smoke, whispering in your ear.

 

“...thanks for the meal, babe.”


End file.
